Manos
by Naohara Levy
Summary: Hoozuki sólo quería deshacerse de él.


【La idea de ésa imagen donde dos tipos que estaban peleando fueron obligados a tomarse de las manos por dos horas.. o algo así..】

.

.

.

.

.

De nuevo se estaban celebrando sus mentados "juegos de la buena voluntad". Y otra vez le había tocado a Hoozuki ir como juez del infierno japonés.

Habría estado todo bien, sólo sí el Cielo chino no hubiera mandado a Hakubuta para que lo acompañara. No había manera de zafarse de la molestia presencia, ni siquiera en los minutos de descanso.

Con él cerca, le era imposible estarse quieto. Por todo le daban ganas de romperle la cara hasta dejarlo irreconocible. Pero debía aguantarse ya que se trataba de una competencia sana.. ah.. ésa parte le hacía pensar demasiado acerca de por qué rayos invitaban a los demonios a la competencia sí ninguno de ellos tenía intención de llevar un juego en paz. Quizás sólo era pretexto para andar de fiesta.

Suspiró al tiempo que cogía un abanico para refrescarse. Su traje negro le daba mucho calor con tantas capas que tenía. Volteó la mirada a su derecha, la bestia mística hacía lo mismo.

De la nada le vinieron impulsos de quitarle el abanico y clavárselo en la cabeza. Y así lo hizo, o al menos lo intentó; Hakutaku reaccionó a tiempo y apenas pudo arrebatarle el instrumento.

_**-Tsk!-**_

_**-Ya te habías tardado.-**_ dijo Hakutaku mientras se acomodaba en su lugar nuevamente.

_**-Es porque estábamos en público.-**_

_**-Ahora mismo hay demasiado calor, mantente quieto, ¿quieres?-**_

_**-No, no quiero.-**_

Intentó nuevamente darle en la frente con el abanico pero Hakutaku no lo permitió. Salió disparado hasta el punto más alejado de Hoozuki que existiera en la habitación.

El demonio se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la bestia, mientras ponía un ritmo son su mano y el abanico. Hakutaku sólo se le quedó mirando mientras se le acercaba "que sea lo que tenga que ser" se dijo a sí mismo.

Justo cuando Hoozuki le alcanzó y levantó su mano para golpearle, Enma y otros miembros de los juegos entraron.

_**-Hoozuki-kun! Qué haces?!-**_ gritó Enma sorprendido por la conducta de su secretario.

Hoozuki chasqueó la lengua y bajó su mano. Hakutaku se compuso y volvió a sonreír mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

_**-Ése es el ejemplo que nos dan nuestros jueces?!-**_ dijo un participante.

_**-Enma-sama! Qué significa esto?! Por qué su representante utiliza la violencia en contra del nuestro?!-**_ cuestionó otro.

_**-Eh? Ah.. Ellos son así.. es su forma de llevarse.. en realidad son buenos amigos, Hoozuki-kun quiere mucho a Hakutaku-kun.-**_ afirmó Enma con nerviosismo.

_**-Yo? Querer a este cerdo? Ni de broma!-**_

_**-Hoozuki-kun, no le eches leña al fuego!-**_

_**-Hazle caso a tú jefe, estúpido friki.-**_

_**-A quién rayos le dices friki, Hakubuta?!-**_

_**-Ya basta!-** _gritó Enma enojado.

_**-Se** **atrevió a gritarme.-**_ señaló Hoozuki.

_**-Ah.. sí lo hizo..-**_ le completó Hakutaku.

_**-Ustedes dos! Se unen en los peores momentos!-**_

_**-Ha? No diga eso por favor.-**_ dijeron los dos "enemigos" al mismo tiempo y después soltaron un gruñido.

_**-Deténganse ya.-**_ rogó el Rey.

_**-Enma-sama! Que significa esto?!-**_ volvieron a preguntar los demás.

_**-Les aseguro que se llevan bien!-**_

_**-En verdad espera que nos creamos eso?!-**_

_**-Les digo que es así!-**_

_**-Señores.-**_ habló Hakutaku. -_**Sí el Rey Enma lo dice, es porque así es.-**_

La bestia se acercó al demonio y le cogió de la mano izquierda. Hoozuki frunció el ceño; iba a protestar pero el otro se le adelantó al dialogo.

_**-Y para que estén convencidos, mi compañero aquí presente y yo, estaremos tomados de las manos durante las próximas dos horas y sin pelear. Están de acuerdo?-**_

Los protestantes intercambiaron miradas y después de cuchichear un rato, aceptaron. Hoozuki no dijo nada, aunque pareciera increíble para todos, se quedó tranquilo. Por supuesto, tenía su clásica expresión severa pero realmente eso era normal ¿no?

..

..

Salieron de la sala de descanso tomados de las manos, seguidos de cerca por Enma y los demás. El Rey sólo estaba esperando el momento en el que Hoozuki estallaría.. y presentía.. de cierta forma, que sería pronto.

El demonio y la bestia continuaron sus actividades como jueces; ya que no tenían que moverse mucho podían conservar fácilmente la postura.

Pasada media hora Hoozuki presionó un poco la mano de Hakutaku para llamar su atención. Éste sólo hizo un movimiento de cabeza para hacerle saber que lo estaba escuchando.

_**-Tus manos son suaves.-**_ dijo Hoozuki en voz baja.

_**-Qué?-**_ respondió Hakutaku de igual forma.

_**-Me gustan.-**_ indicó el demonio.

_**-Ha?!-**_ la bestia se exalto un poco.

_**-Sería bueno sí me lo hicieras con ellas.-**_

_**-Hacerte qué?!-**_

_**-Ya sabes..-**_ se expresó el demonio, con tono sugerente.

_**-Que asco!-**_ gritó Hakutaku, y todos voltearon a verle. El chino sintió una enorme vergüenza, y le tiró una mirada dura a Hoozuki, quién parecía totalmente concentrado en lo que hacia y sin rastro de reacción; "Maldito" pensó.

_**-Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?-**_

_**-Ni de broma. Bruto.-**_

_**-Hmm.. Prefieres con la boca?-**_

_**-No quise decir eso.-**_

_**-Entonces?-**_

_**-Ni en tus más asquerosos sueños.-**_

_**-Oh.. cómo sabes acerca de ellos?-**_

_**-He?!-**_ Hakutaku volvió a exaltarse y nuevamente le dedicaron miradas reprobatorias. "Bastardo"

_**-Hace tiempo que he querido coger contigo pero no sabía como decírtelo.-**_

_**-A qué viene eso?!-**_

_**-Bueno, estamos tomados de la mano..-**_ Hakutaku se fijó en la unión. _**-Hace calor ¿no?-**_

La bestia entrecerró los ojos mientras veía a Hoozuki. Tenía ganas de gritarle unos cuántos insultos pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

_**-Jamás.. eres un asqueroso hombre.-**_

_**-Tú también lo eres.-**_

_**-Por eso no quiero más.-**_

_**-Que injusto.-**_

_**-Te lo mereces.-**_

_**-Hmm.. En mi primera confesión me rechazan..-**_

_**-Que basura de confesión!-**_ una vez más, vergüenza y miradas para Hakutaku.

_**-Baja la voz, Hakutaku-san.-**_

_**-Es tú culpa.-**_

_**-Sí..-**_

Hoozuki esbozó una sonrisa y Hakutaku enfureció. Ahora sabía que definitivamente, sólo vivía para joderle.

_**-Ya que yo tengo que soportar tu asquerosa presencia, tú tendrás que soportar el asqueroso comportamiento masculino que tanto odias.-** _aclaró Hoozuki.

_**-Era eso?!-**_ gritó Hakutaku. Más vergüenza, más miradas.

_**-Ya te dije que te comportes, Hakubuta.-**_

_**-Nee.. Onii-chan, sí sabes que lo hice por el bien de los juegos verdad?-**_

_**-No te hagas el tonto que también querías molestarme.-**_

_**-No hay forma de que fuera eso, considerando que yo también tengo que sostener tú mano.-**_

_**-Sólo hay una explicación, entonces.-**_

_**-Sí..-**_

_**-Estás enamorado de mi, homo!-**_

_**-Ya basta!-**_

Hakutaku soltó la mano con brusquedad y lo empujó fuera de la tarima en la que estaban. Hoozuki aprovechó el movimiento y se tiró al suelo.

_**-Hakutaku-kun! Qué has hecho?!-**_ gritó Enma desde su asiento especial.

_**-Éste bastardo se lo merece!-**_

Hoozuki no dijo nada; sólo se levantó, sacudió sus ropas y volvió a la tarima.

_**-No he hecho nada. Él es el que ha estado incómodando desde hace un rato ¿cierto? Pido que lo dejen fuera o lo reemplacen.-**_

**_-Quién vota a favor de que el Hakutaku sea expulsado?-_** se escuchó una voz cuestionado. La mayoría alzó la mano.

Hakutaku bajó de mala gana y se preparó para irse. Antes de salir del estadio echó una mirada atrás. Pudo leer en los labios y gestos de Hoozuki un preciso "gané" seguido de un "Sayonara"


End file.
